


Dry On The Ice

by TolfGennis



Category: Mario Story | Paper Mario
Genre: Ice, Penguins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-08 07:21:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14100282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TolfGennis/pseuds/TolfGennis
Summary: While in the Shiver region, Dry Bowser discovers that there are Cooligans that are messing with the local Bumpties. It's now up to him to get this mess sorted out.





	Dry On The Ice

Dry Bowser thought about what he was going to do for the day as he was walking around the snowy Shiver region, being in the bustling Shiver City as he was spying the various Bumpty penguins chilling with each other as they were fishing and playing hockey with each other, with it constantly snowing as it was quite blue and white in terms of color.

"These penguins know how to make themselves comfortable," Dry Bowser said to himself as he noticed a bunch of Cooligans sliding from the Shiver Snowfield, brushing back his red hair as he was confused. "Eh... what are those Cooligans doing in this region of all places...?"

Dry Bowser then watched the Cooligans sliding into the Bumpties, injuring them greatly as he placed down his binoculars. It was one thing if it was a show of play, but the skeletal reptile could tell when an intruder was being territorial. Getting the snow off him that was piling on his charcoal shell, Dry Bowser slid down the snow, spinning around in his spiky shell and knocking the Cooligans off the ice and into the snow, with the Bumpties all fleeing to their homes as they weren't sure what was happening.


End file.
